fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Fifi Le Fume's Grotto
Young Bagheera and Young Shere Khan led Fifi Le Fume back to her grotto "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Fifi asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Young Bagheera said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Young Shere Khan pointed ahead and Fifi gasped in amazement at the statue of Furrball. "Oh-la-la! Guys, you're the best!" Fifi exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. She went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Fifi said dreamily as she wraps her tail around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Furrball, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Fifi then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Rancid Rabbit in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Secure bluer! Uncle Rancid!" Fifi exclaimed. Young Bagheera and Young Shere Khan hid quickly. Antoine was a few feet behind Rancid He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable cartoon character! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Rancid said angrily. Fifi bit her lip and began to explain "But, Uncle Rancid, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a blue cat from drowning?" Rancid demanded. "Uncle Rancid, I had to!" Fifi said. "Contact between the cartoon network world and nicktoon world is strictly forbidden! Fifi, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Rancid scolded. "He would have died!" Fifi protested. "One less cartoon network to worry about!" Rancid shouted. "You don't even know him!" Fifi snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Rancid shouted. That did if for Fifi, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "UNCLE RANCID I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Fifi gasped and covered. Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan and Antione gasped as well. Rancid stunned. "No!" Rancid gasped. His shock turned to anger "Have you lost your senses completely, Fifi? He's a cat! You're a skunk!" "I don't care!" Fifi shouted. "So help me, Fifi, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Rancid said menacingly. With that, he summoned his Keyblade. Rancid Keyblade growled. Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan and Antione gasped and ran for cover. Depite Fifi's pleas, Rancid Kaa destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "UNCLE RANCID, NO!!!" Fifi shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Fifi looked down and began to sob into her face. Rancid's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked out of her grotto. Antione walked over to Fifi and said, "Look, Fifi. I..." "Just go away." Fifi said, sobbingly. Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan and Antione sadly walked away fand gave her some alone time by herself while the purple skunk was weeping. Suddenly, Bushroot and Liquidator got inside the grotto and saw Fifi crying in sadness. "Poor, poor skunk." Bushroot said. He and Liquidator went over to Fifi. Fifi was crying. Bushroot began to cry. Liquidator began to cry. Fifi, Bushroot and Liquidator were crying in the grotto. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction